


What Could Have Been

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [48]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: In a world where Shura ran away with Aiolos, Shura has a dream of what might have happened.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Aiolos wakes to shifting covers and a warm, lean body sliding into bed beside him. He makes a soft grumbling noise, but opens his arms to the younger man. Shura slides in close, cuddling up and tucking his face into Aiolos’s neck. Shura’s soft black curls tickle his nose, and he rubs it idly.

Shura snuggles close, and makes as if to fall asleep. A little weird. Aiolos had assumed he’d be in an amorous mood. Though maybe that had been a product of Aiolos’s mostly sleepy brain. He cranes his neck to look at the clock. Just about four. Ugh.

“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” He mumbles, thick with sleep. Shura shakes his head against Aiolos’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs back. “I dreamt- I dreamt I killed you, and went back to Sanctuary, leaving Athena to her fate.” Aiolos tugs him closer, rolling over half atop him.

“You didn’t. You listened, before you dealt the final blow,” Aiolos murmurs back. “You came with me. All of us escaped. No one died. And we muddled our way through raising Athena, and nobody was horribly traumatized along the way. She’s a bright, healthy twelve year old.” Shura laughs wetly against Aiolos’s collar, and Aiolos nuzzles his cheek, before kissing him, sweet and light and gentle. Shura presses up into it eagerly, and Aiolos smiles against his lips. This is a very recent development. Aiolos hadn’t even considered it until Shura had, when Athena was out at a sleepover, very determinedly seduced him, right after Shura’s twentieth birthday.

It seems like all Shura really needs right now is cuddles and kisses, though, and Aiolos is happy to oblige. He gently wipes the tears from Shura’s brown cheeks, and kisses him again.

“I’m okay. And so are you. And when Athena’s old enough, we’re going to reclaim Sanctuary.” He says, gentle and steady. Shura relaxes beneath him, the last dregs of tension draining from him, and Aiolos smiles, rolling off of him. “There you are,” he says warmly, and Shura huffs a laugh.

I’ve been here the whole time,” he objects.

“I know. It’s four AM, cut me some slack,” Aiolos groans, pushing at Shura’s shoulder until he obligingly rolls over so that Aiolos can spoon him.

“I’m sorry.” Shura murmurs. Aiolos sleepily kisses the back of his neck, pulling the blankets back up.

“I’m not. I told you, you can come to me for anything.” he mumbles, already falling back to sleep. Shura makes a soft no ice of acknowledgment, and yawns softly himself. Aiolos smiles, pressing another sleepy kiss to Shura’s neck, and falls back asleep, Shura snug in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
